Fairy Tail Facebook
by ChiharuNakamura20
Summary: Tradução, a história original pertence a chibijaxie.  E se a Fairy Tail tivesse um Facebook? Entrem e descubram  D
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy Heartfilia** aderiu ao evento _Conhecer o Salamander em pessoa! Apenas um dia!_

10:40am _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Não posso acreditar que era uma farsa! Agora como é que eu vou entrar na Fairy Tail!

1:30 _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia** é agora amiga de **Natsu Dragneel **e** Happy**

_Natsu Dragneel e 1 pessoa gostam disto_

**Natsu Dragneel **Ir atrás do navio ou não, eis a questão…

8.30pm _Like__Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Anda salvar-me, _Baka_!

**Natsu Dragneel** Tu deixaste-te ser raptada.

**Lucy Heartfilia** Ele disse que era da Fairy Tail!

**Happy** Tu não devias acreditar sempre no que os outros te dizem. xP

**Lucy Heartfilia** Cala-te!

**Happy** Nós acabamos outra vez em terra firme… T.T;;

9:00 _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Pára quieto, temos de ver se o Natsu está bem.

**Happy** Não te preocupes, eu esqueci-me de mencionar que o Natsu também é um Mago. ;)

**Lucy Heartfilia** Já devias ter dito!

**Natsu Dragneel** Estou a ficar em chamas!

9:40 _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia** OMG! Natsu, tu pertences à Fairy Tail? O.o

**Natsu Dragneel** Eu não vou perdoar ninguém que se faça passar por um membro da guilda! :K

**Lucy Heartfilia** …. Ele comeu fogo.

9:46pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Happy** Fogo não funciona com o Natsu. ^-^

**Happy** Bem, se se parece com um pato, fala como um pato, é obviamente uma Dragon Lucy…

9:47pm _Like_ _Comment_

_**Natsu Dragneel**__ gosta disto_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Isso não faz sentido!

**Natsu Dragneel** Karyuu no Hokou FTW!

9:55pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Natsu, tu és o verdadeiro Salamander? Eu nunca vi magia como esta!

**Happy** É a magia antiga que transforma o teu corpo no de um dragão. Magia Dragon Slayer.

**Natsu Dragneel** Igneel ensinou-ma. ^-^

**Lucy Heartfilia** Logo quando eu pensava que o dia não podia ser pior, os militares apareceram…

10:10pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Oh não! Vamos fugir!

**Lucy Heartfilia** Porquê eu também!

**Natsu Dragneel** Tu queres entrar na Fairy Tail, certo?

**Lucy Heartfilia** justou-se ao grupo Fairy Tail.

11:00pm _Like_ _Comment_

_**Natsu Dragneel**__ e 1 pessoa gostam disto._

**Olá pessoal!**

**Este é o meu novo trabalho! Resolvi experimentar uma tradução. A fanfic original tem o mesmo nome, "Fairy Tail Facebook", escrito por chibijaxie. Agradeço-lhe muito por me deixar traduzir a sua fanfic. (Visitem o perfil dela e leiam as fanfics =D) **

**Espero que gostem desta fanfic. Eu irei traduzi-la conforme for postada **

**Deixem comentários a mim e a ela, sendo bons ou maus :D**

**Fairy Tail não me pertence, mas sim ao grande Mashima-sensei! O mesmo se passa com esta fic que pertence a chibijaxie.**

**Nakamura =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy** é agora amiga de **Gray Fullbuster** e outros 11.

**Mirajane** e 5 outros gostam disto

**Lucy Heartfillia** O QUE É ESSA COISA!

11:07am _Like_ _Comment_

**Mirajane** Esse é o Mestre Makarov =)

**Lucy Heartfilia **Não O qu- ACK ELE ENCOLHEU!

**Happy** Aye!

**Natsu Dragneel** Obrigado pela comida velhote. xP

11:20am _Like_ _Comment_

**Elfman** Alguém que coma fogo bruto é um Homem!

**Lucy Heartfilia** Não, isso não é natural.

**Gray Fullbuster** Eh, provavelmente é por isso que ele tem uma cabeça quente. O seu cérebro deve estar derretido.

**Natsu Dragneel** O que foi isso, popsicle?

**Gray Fullbuster** A quem é que estás a chamar popsicle?

**Cana Alberona** Gray, as tuas roupas …

**Gray Fullbuster** o.o;;

**Lucy Heartfilia** Agora sou oficialmente um membro da Fairy Tail! ^-^

12:00pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Hora de ir, Luigi

**Lucy Heartfilia** Como é que te podes dizer mal o meu nome quando está no meu post!

**Mirajane **As montanhas são frias, tenho certeza. Eu espero que o Natsu e a Lucy estejam bem.

4:00pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Eu fui raptada por um macaco gigante!

**Happy** Tu deixaste-te ser raptada outra vez. T.T;;

**Lucy Heartfilia** Vocês os dois deixaram-me ser raptada! Vocês estavam mesmo aí!

**Natsu Dragneel** Eu estava parado para efeito dramático. ^-^

**Lucy Heartfilia** E a que é que chamas deslizar no gelo?

**Natsu Dragneel** Resgatar-te!

**Happy** Resgatar-te com estilo! ^-^

**Lucy Heartfilia** Que estúpido…

**Happy** Lucy, isto diz alguma coisa uando tens uma vaca e um macaco a lutarem por ti…

4:40pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** BWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

**Lucy Heartfilia** Não te rias! Tu foste enganado pelo macaco

**Happy** Mas ele pegou a vaca. =)

**Lucy Heartfilia** A vaca está do nosso lado, _baka_!

**Lucy Heartfilia** é agora amiga de **Macao Conbolt**

**Lucy Heartfilia **Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que tu eras o macaco pervertido…

**Natsu Dragneel **Bwhahahahahahahhaha!

**Lucy Heartfilia **Para de rir!

**Macao Conbolt **Muitas desculpas, Lucy. Foi por causa do "Take Over" do Vulcan.

**Happy** Clarrrro que foi. ;)

**Lucy Heartfilia** Eu adoro esta guilda. ^-^

8:05pm _Like_ _Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** e outros 14 gostam disto

**Olá minna!**

**Obrigada por esperarem por este próximo capítulo. Eu espero traduzir os próximos o mais rápido possível para depois a minha tradução coincidir com a actualização da autora. Para ficarem tanto vocês como eu com o bichinho. xD**

**Mas antes de mais qualquer comentário vou responder à review de DH. Como já disse na minha fic "Para proteger quem mais amo", é muito mais fácil fazer uma tradução do que escrever a minha própria fic, uma vez que preciso de estar inspirada para a segunda das opções. Espero que perceba a minha posição e que continue a ler a fanfic.**

**E então sem mais demoras, Fairy Tail não me pertence, mas sim ao grande Mashima-sensei! E o mesmo digo desta fanfic, que é obra de **_**chibijaxie**_**. Não se esqueçam de ler as fics dela e o perfil, e comentem tudo =D**

**Comentário são sempre muito apreciados **

**Nakamura =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy Heartfilia **Eu comprei uma casa nova!

1:27pm _Like__Comment_

_Mirajane gosta disto_

**Natsu Dragneel **Parece boa!

**Lucy Heartfilia **Ack! O que estás a fazer na minha casa!

**Natsu Dragneel **A Mirajane conto-me sobre isso. ^-^

**Lucy Heartfilia **Isso não te dá direito de passares por cá!

**Natsu Dragneel **Não sejas tão fria Luigi. xP

**Lucy Heartfilia **É Lucy! E não sejas tão egoísta! Esta é a minha casa! Minha!

**Happy** Gananncccciiiooosssaaa.

**Happy** Ele tem uma cenoura no lugar do nariz…

1:40pm _Like__Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Cala-te! Ele é fofo. Agora tenho de lhe dar um nome!

**Happy** O nome dele não é Nicola?

**Lucy Heartfilia** Isso é um nome geral. Eu acho que vou chamá-lo de Plue.

**Natsu Dragneel** Estúúúúpido. –tosse-

**Lucy Heartfilia** T.T

**Happy** Por que é que o Plue não ladra se ele é o Canis Minor?

**Natsu Dragneel** Porque ele é obviamente um boneco de neve e não um cão, Happy.

**Happy** Aye!

**Lucy Heartfilia** Bakka…

**Natsu Dragneel** Acabada de formar a time mais épica de Fairy Tail. xP

2:00pm _Like__Comment_

**Gray Fullbuster** Tu quiseste, cabeça de lava.

**Natsu Dragneel** Anda dizer isso na minha cara, olhos caídos!

**Lucy Heartfilia** Natsu! Tu enganaste-me! Eu não quero ser a empregada de um pervertido!

**Happy** Não te queixes, Lucy, tu precisas do dinheiro, certo?

**Natsu Dragneel** Tu até podes praticar, tenta chamar ao Happy "Master". =D

**Happy** A Lucy foi chamada de feia… -riso-

6:00pm _Like__Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Inútil.

**Lucy Heartfilia** Ele tem um sentido horrível para mulheres!

**Happy** Desculpas. Não é de admirar que apenas vacas e macacos estejam atraídos por ti…

**Lucy Heartfilia** Para com isso! Já estou humilhada que chegue! T.T

**Natsu Dragneel** NIN-NIN!

7:45pm _Like__Comment_

**Happy** Nin-Nin!

**Lucy Heartfilia** É suposto os ninjas serem silenciosos…

**Lucy Heartfilia** Tenho. Ler. Livro.

8:30pm _Like__Comment_

_Levi McGarden gosta disto_

**Natsu Dragneel** Deixa-me só queimá-lo.

**Lucy Heartfilia** Não! Daybreak tem um segredo escondido. Eu tenho de descobri-lo!

**Levi McGarden** Não pode ser! És tão sortuda, Lucy!

**Happy** É um mapa do tesouro?

**Lucy Heartfilia** Não, é algo mais…

**Happy** Ela foi raptada outra vez…

8:45pm _Like__Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Inútil

**Happy** Não te preocupes Natsu, eu salvei-a! ^-^ -Blurb Blurb-

**Natsu Dragneel** Blurb Blurb?

**Happy** Estou a tomar um banho. =D

**Lucy Heartfilia** Gato estúpido, estás a nadar na água de esgoto.

**Lucy Heartfilia **Stellar Mage vs. Stellar Mage…

9:02pm _Like__Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel **VS. DRAGON SLAYER!

**Happy** E a time mais épica de Fairy Tail vence!

**Natsu Dragneel **Muahahahahaha!

**Happy** Nós podemos estar perdidos, mas encontramos o Gray…

11:09am _Like__Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia** Onde estão as roupas dele?

**Gray Fullbuster** Eu disse-te que estava à procura da casa de banho, mulher!

**Natsu Dragneel** Não existem casas de banho na floresta, estúpido.

**Lucy Heartfilia** Por que é que o Gray está na floresta para começar?

**Gray Fullbuster** Vocês são muito intrometidos. É um caminho mais curto para Magnólia.

**Happy** Estão a ver! Eu estava certo!

**Gray Fullbuster** Eu tenho de voltar depressa…

**Natsu Dragneel** Garrafa de leite à tua espera?

**Gray Fullbuster** Erza vai chegar em breve…

**Natsu Dragneel** … O.O

**Lucy Heartfilia **Agora quem foi que ficou raptado? T.T;;

11:50am _Like__Comment_

**Happy** Apressem-se e salvem-me!

**Natsu Dragneel **De que guilda é que eles são.

**Happy** Da guilda de comedores de gatos! Quem quer saber, ajuda-me Natsu!

**E aqui está mais um capítulo da fanfic que estou a traduzir! Eu espero que estejam a gostar tanto como eu quando li e traduzi, por isso comentem com opiniões =D**

**Fairy Tail não me pertence, mas sim ao grande Mashima-sensei! E o mesmo digo dest fic, que é obra de **_**chibijaxie**_**. Não se esqueçam de ler as fics dela e o perfil, e comentem tudo =D**

**Sempre a apreciar comentários ao máximo **

**Nakamura ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy Heartfilia** A sério Natsu? "Os maus estão a chegar"?

10:23am _Like__Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel** Eu assustei-te! xP

**Gray Fullbuster** Racista.

**Natsu Dragneel** Prevertido. Põe algumas roupas.

**Lucy Heartfilia** Escolhe as tuas palavras mais sabiamente da próxima vez. T.T;;

**Loke **A Erza está de volta. ;~;

10:40am _Like__Comment_

**Natsu Dragneel **Ela é um demónio! Olha para aquele chifre! Kekeke

**Erza Scarlet **Os moradores decoraram-no e deram-mo como uma recordação.

**Max Alors **A Erza é forte para ser capaz de cortar uma coisa tão grande…

**Erza Scarlet **Isso não foi a única coisa que eu cortei.

**Elfman** Ele já não é um homem… x_x

**Gray Fullbuster **Literalmente. =|

**Loke **A Erza é tão cruel. ;~;

**Lucy Heartfilia** é agora amiga com Erza Scarlet.

_Erza gosta disto._

**Happy** Ai, eu conheço bem o Natsu…

3:23pm _Like__Comment_

**Mirajane** Tu consegues fazer isto, Lucy! ^-^

**Lucy Heartfilia** Estamos contra Death Magic. ;~;

**Loke** É chato seres tu.

**Max Alors **Pelo menos tens a Erza.

**Loke** Graças a Deus, nós podemos ter algumas paz na guilda agora!

**Cana Alberona **Passa a cerveja!

**Erza Scarlet **Vocês estão enganados pensando que eu desconheço completamente as vossas acções na guilda. I instalei câmaras pela guilda. Já para não mencionar que vocês estão a postar as vossas actividades numa rede social. Nós vamos _discutir_ isso quando eu voltar.

**Loke** Que cruel… ;~;

**Erza Scarlet **A loja de aluguer de automóveis deu-me um carro inútil.

4:37pm _Like__Comment_

**Lucy Heartfilia **Mas nós vamos quase a 100! ;~;

**Erza Scarlet **Sim, devia ser a 200.

**Gray Fullbuster **Ela está a tentar matar-nos…

**Natsu Dragneel **iasdfm alriouady deiousghad!#!

**Wakaba Mine **?

**Happy **Ele diz "Eu já estou morto!"

**Loke** É chato seres tu. Bwhahaha!

**Natsu Dragneel **Isdffm goworrging tiuio—

**Loke** E agora?

**Happy** Eu não sei, ele desmaiou a meio da frase.

**Lucy Heartfilia **E pensar que nós vamos em direcção `Death Magic.

**Mirajane** Erza, nada de mensagens enquanto conduzes. ^-^

**Mais 1!**

**Sim eu postei dois de uma vez. Estava lançada quando comecei a tradução xD**

**Espero que vocês gostem deste. Postarei o próximo assim que me for possível.**

**Fairy Tail pertence ao grande e único Hiro Mashima-sama! E não esquecer que esta fanfic pertence a **_**chibijaxie**__**, **_**por isso visitem o perfil dela e leiam as suas fanfics =D**

**Comentários sempre adorados **

**Nakamura =D**


End file.
